<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Lord Diavolo... by kissa_kitty0325</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115730">Please Lord Diavolo...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325'>kissa_kitty0325</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concern, F/M, Family Drama, Multi, getting permission, wingmen with ulterior motives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diavolo  trys to sort out the real reason the brothers are requesting a meeting...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Lord Diavolo...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…I really don’t think I can take much more of this without slamming Lucifer’s face into the nearest fucking wall.” Satan almost shook with restraint, trying to keep from fully expressing the full force if his Sin, Wrath, while standing before the desk of Lord Diavolo, Prince of the Devildom. </p>
<p>It had only been a week since the impromtu meeting that Levi thought should be named ‘The 6 Brothers Quest to Get the Eldest Laid so They Can Have A Turn.’ which would be some sick Ecchi shit to say the least. Since then, Lucifer had been driving all of them up a wall with his mood swings, and it wasn’t just Satan who wanted to smack Lucifer around.</p>
<p>Similar thoughts were expressed by others of Lucifer’s brothers, all of whom had requested a kinda last minute meeting with the Prince, completely unbeknownst to the Eldest. The fact that all six of Lucifer’s brothers were here in his office at RAD to speak with him, was not lost on Diavolo.</p>
<p>
  <i>I wonder if they realize how rare it is that they are all in accord on something…</i>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, like I can’t even spend time swimming with Henry…” Levi pouted, completely exasperated. “Since when has he ever worried about the ‘state of my floor’? WTF?” </p>
<p>“Your not the one he strung up in the foyer for six hours because I was listening to music!” Mammon stepped forward eager to be heard as well.</p>
<p>“That’s because it was Bruno Mars blasting from your room…” Beelzebub spoke up, much to everyone else's surprise.</p>
<p>“Lucifer just don’t like good music! I should be able to listen to anything I want!”</p>
<p>“You just like it because Kissa told you you look like a white-haired Bruno Mars, and how hot she thought he was.” Belphegor smirked as he said it, making Mammon flush a deep red blush that went up to his ears, much to the amusement of Diavolo.</p>
<p>Lord Diavolo sat behind the large cherry wood desk, his elbows on the desktop and his fingers steepled before him. He was wide and tall, with a physique to rival that of Beelzebub, and even behind the desk, the sheer aura of power around the ofttimes jovial demon, was strong enough to make even the Seven Deadly Sins take notice. His deep blood red hair was carelessly styled, and the pleasant smile across his face was in sharp contrast to the hardening of the Demon Prince’s golden eyes and the subtle stench of malice creeping through the edges of his power at Satan’s statement.</p>
<p>“Now what exactly seems to be the problem?” The increase in Diavolo’s power, ever so slight, was enough to make all the brothers quiet down, and strangely enough, look to the second eldest, Mammon, to speak.</p>
<p>“Okay, here’s the thing.” Mammon looked a bit embarrassed, the blush in his face even more than previously. “Would there be a problem if an Exchange student wanted to get…close…er…have relations..”</p>
<p>
  <i>Of course. It would be about Kissa…</i>
</p>
<p>Mammon trailed off only to have Asmodeus huff at him.</p>
<p>“Have sex, you moron.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Asmo!” Mammon turned back to the now amused eyes of Diavolo. “If the exchange student wanted to be intimate with any of us?”</p>
<p>Lord Diavolo cocked a disbelieving eyebrow up on one side, trying to make sense of what the brothers were asking.</p>
<p>“Are you seriously asking me if it is alright to give in to your desires? Why in the Realms would I have a problem with that?” Diavolo looked from one brother to another searching for a clue as to what they were getting at. “I mean really…I highly doubt Solomon has abstained, not to mention it’s practically expected when both are agreeable and in a Pact. However, you are not inquiring for the benefit of Solomon are you?”</p>
<p>Mammon let out a long gust of air as if he had been holding his breath, the relieved look on his face unmistakable.</p>
<p>“Good. Now can you just tell Lucifer all the stuff you just said to us? The tension in the Hall is unbearable!”</p>
<p>Satan grumbled, somewhat under a semblance of control.</p>
<p>“It’s not just in the Hall, but at RAD too.”</p>
<p>“Really? Do tell..”</p>
<p>“Kissa and Lucifer have been dancing around each other forever, and Lucifer, idiot that he is, keeps ignoring her come-ons. I mean seriously? The two of them meet in the hallway between classes for a quick, proper conversation, completely boring and everyday, because believe me, I’m looking for something juicy you know?” In two seconds flat Asmodeus turned into the gossip mill.</p>
<p>“Wait, you mean Lucifer is hung up on Kissa? THAT’S who it is?” Complete startled surprise flew across Diavolo’s face lighting up his golden eyes with delight. “I have been trying forever to get him to tell me who has caught his eye, but you know how closed mouthed Lucifer can be when he’s being stubborn.” The large demon grinned from ear to ear with the news. “It does confirm my suspicions though.” Diavolo's look went smug as he put his right hand  up at his shoulder as if waiting for something.</p>
<p>That 'something' just happened to be the 10,000 Grimm that passed from Barbados to Diavolo's hand, Diavolo reveling in the look of shock on Mammon's face.</p>
<p>"Awww, man! If you were bettin' on sumthin' like that you shoulda told me! I woulda liked some of that action..."</p>
<p>It was as if something ‘clicked’ in his head as Diavolo thought, deciding to share what was running through his head.</p>
<p>“I do admit that the past few weeks have been getting increasingly unbearable with his mood swings, but I hadn’t thought frustration to be the cause.” </p>
<p>“Believe me, I am the LAST demon to complain about Lust in the air, but it’s a bit out of hand when others notice. I mean I almost died today!” Asmo gushed, his words coming out like he was sharing the juiciest gossip ever, but Diavolo was still trying to figure out  why Lucifer was acting so oddly.</p>
<p>Diavolo hummed, moving a hand to his chin in thought. “Why ever would he bother to resist?”</p>
<p><i>It’s not as if any human, or demon for that matter, would ever turn down Lucifer.</i> </p>
<p>Belphegor yawned, sleepily almost slurring the words out as he sat against the wall.</p>
<p>“Because, he is afraid that you won’t approve, and his prideful ass is too stubborn to talk to you about it.”</p>
<p><i>Ahhh…there it is.</i> </p>
<p>Diavolo didn’t have time to comment before Asmo jumped in.</p>
<p>“Anyway….” Asmo frowned momentarily, glaring at his brothers for being so rudely interrupted before launching back into his story. “The Lust was so thick that even the audience was commenting. I heard someone say ‘They just need to fuck and get it over with’ and I turn around to see who it was echoing my thoughts. Do you have any idea who that was?”</p>
<p>Diavolo shook his head, knowingly playing into Asmodeus’ flair for the dramatic.</p>
<p>“No, who?”</p>
<p>“Luke!!! I almost choked on my Latte!!”</p>
<p>Mouths universally dropped around the room at the news, chuckles and laughter breaking out once the shock wore off.</p>
<p>“It’s not funny!” Asmo whined to rival Mammon “Who would have guessed I’d ever share an opinion with THAT angel…” Asmo clasped his hands in front of himself, almost pleading with Diavolo. “I mean, you HAVE to help us with this!”</p>
<p>“Help us, Lord Diavolo! You’re our only hope!”</p>
<p>The fact that Levi had bastardized a line from human world cult movie didn’t skip Diavolo’s notice, leading him to understand exactly how important this was to the brothers. What he couldn’t figure out is why. He looked to the hopeful faces of each brother, only Mammon unable to meet his eyes. Considering how poorly the demon lied, it was a definite clue that SOMETHING else was going on here.</p>
<p>“Alright, Alright…..point taken. I’ll have Lucifer over to talk to him sometime soon over a bottle of Demonus…or two. Either way, I will make sure that he knows that consensual relations between the exchange students and demons are in no way taboo. Good enough?”</p>
<p>Instantly, every one of the brothers relaxed, at least until Diavolo spoke again.</p>
<p>“Of course, before I do that, I want the REAL reason you are all here asking me about this…”</p>
<p>Diavolo watched the nervous gestures, and ticks suddenly in the demons before him, none of them unable to meet his gaze much to his amusement. It was only when his golden eyes lit on Belphegor that the lazy demon stood up, straightening with a sigh. The Avatar of Sloth was never one to mince words, truth being his weapon far more easily than that of lies, especially when he is fully aware of Lord Diavolo’s ability to tell the difference, no matter how skilled the speaker.</p>
<p>“The truth of the matter is that we all love Kissa, but she keeps refusing our advances because of Lucifer. She thinks it would damage his Pride too much.”</p>
<p>“She does understand that it is a natural progression in a strong Pact does she not? I take it you have already tried to speak with her regarding this.”</p>
<p>“Of course! But does the silly little thing listen? Hell no…” Asmo sounded fit to be tied, actually prompting Mammon to speak though his embarrassment.</p>
<p>“She keeps sayin stuff like, ‘If you want to get in bed with someone you don’t fuck his brothers first.’…I mean, Why the Hell not?” Mammon ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more in his agitation. “The best way to get Lucifer’s attention is to slam his Pride…”</p>
<p>Diavolo couldn’t contain his toothy grin any further at that little statement.</p>
<p>“While you may be right in that, Mammon, I highly doubt that is the type of attention Kissa wants from our Morning Star.”</p>
<p>Mammon looked down at his feet, muttering to himself loud enough that there was no mistaking his words.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t bet on it.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Interesting…</i>
</p>
<p>A sudden knock on the door made all eyes swivel in that direction, prompting a response from Diavolo.</p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p>“Lord Diavolo, sorry for the interruption, but I think you really need to speak with Lucifer….” Simeon started speaking as he entered the room, stopping only when he saw the room currently full of the Sins as well, Lucifer himself conspicuously absent. “Oh, my apologies. I wasn’t aware I was disturbing you.”</p>
<p>“See!? Even Simeon has noticed!” Mammon rudely pointed at the dark-skinned Angel who now had a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>“What have I noticed now?”</p>
<p>“It’s not important Simeon. What was it you were saying?” Diavolo gestured for the Angel to close the door and continue speaking.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course. I just received a bit of a odd request from Lucifer. He said he was feeling particularly stressed as of late and could he borrow Luke for a bit.”</p>
<p>“How would Luke help his stress?” The Prince didn’t bother to hide the slight confusion in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Maybe he wants him to teach him to bake cakes?” Beel almost sounded hopeful at the idea of cake, and that was unmistakably drool dribbling down his chin.</p>
<p>Simeon shook his head, his black hair fluttering about his face as he did.</p>
<p>“No, that I wouldn’t have a problem with. He wanted to tease Luke as stress relief.”</p>
<p>“Oh….that makes more sense…”</p>
<p>“Of course I told him no, but Lord Diavolo, I really think you need to speak with Lucifer about a means of constructive stress relief.”</p>
<p>“Like sex!” Asmo almost clapped his hands in delight. “What a wonderful idea, Simeon!”</p>
<p>“Look here, I said no such thing…” </p>
<p>Lord Diavolo shot an annoyed look at Asmodeus quickly stilling the usually over-exuberant demon with a single glance. It really was a dangerous thing to cross the most powerful being in the Devildom, even if he was usually very easy going and well mannered.</p>
<p>“Rest easy Simeon. The Brothers have already conveyed their concerns to me with regard to Lucifer’s behavior, and I have already said I will discuss things with him presently.” As if to punctuate his statement, Diavolo typed out a message on his DDD, and within seconds received an answer.</p>
<p>“There. Not that that is sorted, I assume there is nothing further?” Diavolo’s eyes roamed the assembled demons. “Then you are all dismissed.”</p>
<p>A second later six D.D.D.’s went off with message notices, unsurprisingly from Lucifer saying that he wouldn’t be home for dinner tonight. The Brothers shared a look before turning, in concert, and nodding to Diavolo. Lord Diavolo inclined his head just slightly, a confident grin across his face as the Sins turned and left.</p>
<p>
  <i>Well then. My evening has all of a sudden become MUCH more entertaining...</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really really hope I didn't have Diavolo too far out of character. In my head, Diavolo is kinda like the beautiful island oasis where the water calls to you to jump in, only to find a shark just below the surface. If that makes any sense...LOL.  Anyway, if you can't tell I'm starting to get antsy and wanna write some smut  with the boys. Just need to work it in over the next three chapters or so LOL. Yay Smut!</p>
<p>Happy Reading!<br/>Kissa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>